A Chance At Love
by momorocker44
Summary: Bella Swan has had a crush on her best freind Edward since she moved to Forks, Washington a year ago. And she promised herself that she would tell Edward this year, the only problem is... his girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey beloved readers, I had an awesome idea for an all-human story so here it is.**

My name's Bella, Bella Swan. My life has had its ups and downs. My parents getting divorced, my brain-surgery when I was 12** (yes, this applies to me, the author, I had brain surgery last year for chiari malformation 1, any questions, leave me a comment or PM me and I'll answer it.)**, then there was when I _tried_ to spike in the warm-ups before our volleyball game and I totally torked my ankle-3 torn ligaments, not to mention all the boy issues I've had in my life, falling for a guy-or a nerd as my friends put it-he was a close friend, and we date 10 months… then we were friends again. I'm not a very pretty girl, I'm not actually _ugly_ just absolutely average.

My best friend Edward Cullen, on the other hand is anything _but_ average. He's the most brilliant, funniest, nicest, most romantic, loveliest guy… who's in love with someone else.

His girlfriend of 4 weeks… is Aeryn. She's a brunette too, go figure, and I am no competition for her beauty. We're really good friends, at least before her and Edward started going out, now were way more distant. It's not the first time that they have gone out, they started dating a few months ago and broke up after about 2 weeks, I know it makes me a horrible friend to think this, but I hope they break up, when I'm around there love, it literally breaks my heart.

I don't know how to tell Edward that I love him, even though his sister, and my other best friend Alice, keeps telling me to just get up the guts and tell him.

I think I'm gonna do it, eventually. That will be my goal, I will, sometime in the next year of my life, I will tell Edward Cullen that I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

**Ok, I have big plans for this story, and this is just the beginning, so wait for more! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is y'all, **

**CHAPTER 2 **

**BPOV**

"Hey Alice, is your brother around?"

It was Friday and as a tradition we were going to have our Friday movie night. We do it every other Friday, I'll spend the night at the Cullen's house and we'll watch 3 movies and load up on junk food. The first movie is always Edwards pick, then Alice's, then mine. There hasn't been a Movie Friday that anyone has missed, Alice even came when she had chicken pox, and she ended up giving it to Edward and I, and of course we gave her crap about it forever. But this Friday was different.

"I'm sorry Bella," Edward said coming up behind me dressed in slacks and a sports jacket, clothes way too nice for just Alice and I, and waaaay too dressy for movie night "I promised Aeryn that I'd take her out to eat for our month-aversary."

"What?" would he really choose her over me? "But you've never missed a movie night, ever, you even had Carlisle bring you home from the hospital after you broke your arm just so we could still have it" This couldn't be happening! He looked down at the floor with a small frown. It was, it was happening, she was taking him away from me, tearing us apart, and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I'll make it up to you" Alice scoffed, she hated being forgotten, "And you too Alice, we can do movie night next week"

Alice glared at her favorite brother in disgust

"Whatever, go have fun with your favorite slut" Alice always made a point of disliking Aeryn, "forget about us, we've only been your friends forever" she rolled her eyes and walked away.

I couldn't stop staring at Edward; it wasn't like him to ditch us, especially not over her.

"Bella, will you ever forgive me" he stared deep into my eyes and there was no way I couldn't forgive him.

"Sur-re, of c-course" I choked out, barely being able to hold back the tears that threatened to spill over.

"Bella… I-"

"forget it Edward, it's fine, go have fun with Aeryn" and with that I ran out to my truck dug the keys into the ignition and sped out of their driveway as fast as my truck would allow, hoping I was fast enough that he didn't see my tears pouring down my face.

I thought about going home, then decided against it, if Charlie saw me like this he would freak out.

I drove down to the La Push beach and waited until my eyes were cried out, then I texted Alice,

_Alice,_

_Text me when he's gone_

_Then we can have our movie nite_

I quickly pressed send and waited for her response.

_B,_

_Its safe hes gone_

_I got a replacement_

_Emms gonna watch with us_

A replacement… that cut deep, we never needed a replacement before because Edward never would have chosen a girlfriend over us, his best friends, but now, I guess things were different.

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Omg mega pressure, I have to get my Spanish grade up by tomorrow, plus we have 5 tests in the next two days, I have to memorize show choir songs, voice lessons, and normal chorus class songs and choreography, not to mention band, jazz band, destination imagination, homework, med-center, science fair, yearbook, HALE, physical therapy for my ankle, study for our stupid tests and quizzes, practicing piano, practicing percussion, getting in shape for track, staying in shape for volleyball and softball, trying to balance my family issues, ATTEMPTING to have somewhat of a social life, and finally trying to find time to update for all of you guys, so I'm sorry if it takes forever, here's…**

**Chapter 3**

I took my time driving back to the Cullen's, when I was about a block away I blared the radio and made sure my mascara was alright, and my song came on…

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind  
If ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care

I couldn't stand it anymore, I slammed the radio off, scaring myself in the process, Edward has caught me listening to that song all the time while I was staring at him, he never caught on though.

"Get a grip Bella! You have to go back to Alice's house! You're going to watch a movie with Emmett and Alice and you're going to forget all about Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! He doesn't exist!" some people say when you start talking to yourself that it's a sign of craziness, and I was crazy, I was crazy pissed! That bitch stole him away from me! And I want him back!

I pulled into the driveway to see Alice waiting with Emmett, Alice had a horribly worried look on her face, she knew how much it hurt me to see Edward with someone else, like there was a huge hole in my chest, and I couldn't close it, and if that weren't bad enough, they gave me the constant reminder, Aeryn is always drawing I love you's and hearts all over edward's hands in class. I'm lucky that I can act well enough that Aeryn and Edward are oblivious to my love for him, but I can never fool Alice.

I walked up towards Alice with a sheepish grin on my face and braced myself for the worst guy-pep talk ever.

**Yes, it is short, yes I am sorry, but I really needed to review to get my own guy problems off the brain, and I have gotten a question from a very perceptive reader, and I answer… yes, A Chance At Love is based on my life; I, am unfortunately the Bella in this story, and since my friends read this story, that is all I can say :) PLZ REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AH! DON'T KILL ME! IM SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED BUT I LOVE THIS STORY AND I WILL **_**NOT **_**GET RID OF IT AND I CANT WAIT TO SEE HOW THIS PLAYS OUT, CUZ I DONT EVEN NO YET, unfortunately. Enjoy…**

**Chapter 4**

**APOV**

Bella's truck slowly pulled up into the driveway and I could see the pain in her eyes, I also saw worry.

She got out and I ran over to her and whispered "we'll talk later, we don't want Mr. Nosey over there to inform Mr. Jackass about this"

She nodded knowing that as Edward's favorite brother Emmett would have to inform Edward about everything that went on tonight while he was on his date.

"Come on Bells, Emmett picked Prom Night, I picked our fav, Angus!" we both laughed at the mentioning of our favorite movie about boy drama, Angus, Thongs, and Perfect snogging. "So what do you pick Bella?"

**BPOV**

I thought it through and decided that I wanted to watch

"The Lion King 2" I smiled thinking about how even though the movie was sure to make me cry it would probably help me, love will find a way is one of my inspiration songs…

The lyrics ran through my head as Alice and Emmett grabbed the movies from the Cullens movie room.

* In a perfect world *  
* One we've never known *  
* We would never need *  
* to face the world alone *  
* They can have the world *  
* We'll create our own *  
* I may not be brave or strong or smart *  
* But somewhere in my secret heart *  
* I know *  
* Love will find a way *  
* Anywhere I go *  
* I'm home *  
* If you are there beside me *  
* Like dark *  
* turning into day *  
* Somehow we'll come through *  
* Now that I've found you *  
* Love will find a way *

I wished that we were just like Kiara and Kovu, that he would realize that I need him and that he wants me and needs me too, but who was I kidding he loved Aeryn, and there was nothing I could do about it.

Alice walked into the theater room carrying 3 bowls of popcorn, 6 sodas, and my package of skittles (I refuse to watch a movie without skittles)

Then I sighed and said "I can see you left the Red Hots in the kitchen"

Red Hot's were like Edward's skittles, he once put one into my bag of skittles and I totally flipped right in the middle of us watching paranormal activity and Alice yelled at me for scaring her while I ran to get a glass of water and Edward had just stared at us laughing his ass off.

"Earth to Bella, there's no need for them!" She smiled at me "we're going to have fun and we'll freak when we watch Prom Night and it will be awesome!"

"I got the movies and the pizza!" I looked up out of habit hoping to see Edward but instead I saw Emmett.

"Great" I put on a fake smile and silently prayed that I would get through this. "Your pick first Em, put in Prom Night, I'm ready to get scared!" I faked enthusiasm but Emmett didn't seem to notice how hard I had to work to maintain my composure.

He put in the movie, put all the food in front of us and we started chowing down.

At least that was one good thing about Edward being on a… I forced myself to think the word, Date, I could eat freely, usually I freak about him thinking im fat but tonight I ate as I pleased and it felt good.

After Prom Night was over and Alice and I were totally freaked out, she put in Angus, Thongs, and Perfect Snogging. I was seriously having fun, I had devoured three slices of pizza, downed my 2 sodas, ate half my skittles and was sharing popcorn with alice, when we got to the part in the movie where Robbie and Georgia look for Angus, and that's when Edward walked in.

Alice and I immediately stopped laughing, Emmett stopped fake snoring, and we paused the movie and looked up at him.

"Hi" he smiled sheepishly.

I was going to reply but alice gave me a look that said 'give him the cold shoulder'

We turned back to the movie and started eating again, I was trying to pay attention to the movie when Edward started to sit down next to Emmett.

"You're not welcome here anymore" Alice declared.

"Alice come on, she's my girlfriend, I couldn't say no to her"

"You see that's where you're wrong, you could have, I've heard you say it before, and you could have chosen us over her but you didn't" tears sprang to my eyes and I could feel Alice grip my arm more tightly "No, you decided to choose that bitch over your best friends and now you get to pay the price,"

I'm sure my face mirrored his own, full of pain and sadness.

"Bella…"

"I'll repeat this, You're. Not. Welcome. Here. Anymore. Now leave me and Bella alone and go somewhere else." Alice glared at him.

"I'm sorry…" he tried again but we pretended to be intent on watching the movie, he sighed and left quietly, Emmett following close behind him.

"Well I guess it's just us Alice, we're reduced to the dos amigos."

"He'll figure out that he's wrong Bella, give him some time" that was all that was said and after that we watched our last two movies in peace.

**PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW, IT THINK THIS MAY BE THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE WRITTEN FOR ANY OF MY STORIES AND I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!! HAPPY 2010 BTW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I updated earlier and I was too eager to wait to see what you guys thought of the last chapter so I wrote this chapter **** enjoy**

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

Alice was still sleeping like a rock when I woke up so I got dressed in my animal lovers t shirt that Edward had given me, a pair of jeans and sneakers, and went down to the kitchen to grab some breakfast.

Esme left a note on the fridge saying that she had gone to a craft fair and Carlisle was at work so they would both be home at around 7 tonight.

Seeing as Esme wasn't here I decided to make Alice and I breakfast.

I got out the pancake mix, milk, hashbrowns, and peppers.

I finished cooking and had moved the food onto plates when Edward came into the kitchen in a t shirt and the pajama pants Alice and I had got him for his birthday (we-well Alice was tired of seeing him walk around in his boxers)

"Morning" he said sleepily

I did what Alice would want me to do, I turned my back on him and started washing the dishes.

"Bella, I'm sorry" I could feel his eyes boring into my back.

"That doesn't change anything" I put the clean dishes on the rack to dry and grabbed a tray to put the food on.

When I turned to grab 2 cups and the milk and he was right behind me.

I tried unsuccessfully to push past him but he wouldn't budge.

"Move Edward" My voice was as sharp as knives, I was very proud of myself for not letting my sadness show.

He looked down at me and silently moved away a few feet.

"Bella you're my friend, my _best_ friend, you can't stay mad at me forever." He meant for that to make me feel better I'm sure, but it just made me feel worse, I was his _best _friend, not his _girl_friend.

I turned away from him so my tears would not show and simply said "I know"

I poured two glasses of milk and put them on the tray with the pancakes hashbrowns and toast.

"That looks heavy, at least let me help you with that," he reached to take the tray from me but I yanked it out of his grasp,

"I've got it" I started up the stairs and towards Alice's room when he grabbed my arm, trying to get me to stop and listen to him, but yanking my arm caused me to tilt the tray back onto myself spilling pancakes, syrup, and hashbrowns all over myself and the stairs, and the milk flew over my head and landed on Edwards head.

"I can't say I didn't deserve that" he said thinking I had thrown the milk at him but when I turned to glare at him he saw the food covering me.

"Oh my gosh, Bella I am soooo sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen" he apologized.

I glanced down at my now ruined favorite shirt and let my tears show.

Alice appeared at the top of the stairs stretching lazily and saying "yum, I smell pancakes"

"You want it Alice, it's on the floor" I said much too rudely to her, I mean she hadn't done anything.

She was much more alert then as she took in the scene.

"WHAT DID YOU DO, EDWARD!?" She yelled, clearly pissed

He started to explain but I quickly cut him off

"Don't worry, no big deal" I said quietly

And with that I ran to Alice's room grabbed my stuff and ran, ran past Edward and Alice and the mess on the floor, past the living room and past a very startled Rose, Jasper, and Emmett, I ran all the way to my truck and not wasting anytime I dug the key in and drove away.

**PLZ REVIEW!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey y'all, we had another snow day today (it's freezing here :P) so I decided to write another chapter cuz this is like my favorite one of my 3 stories, (oh, and I decided since I am a huge TL fan I should put a lil Jacob in here, but no worries he wont affect the story… much lol) ENJOY :)**

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

There was no way I could let Charlie see me like this so I decided to drive down to La Push again, the ocean helped me think.

The rain wasn't too bad so I decided to leave my jacket in the truck and I went to sit by the waves, there is this perfect little tree that I had discovered last time I came here, its shaped and bent just like a bench.

I don't know how long I had sat there before he showed up, it could have been hours, it could've been 5 minutes, but one second I was completely alone and the next he was there.

He looked vaguely familiar. I had been down to the beach many times, so it was possible that I had seen him there, but I don't think that's it.

I quickly made myself looked presentable while he took a seat next to me on the make-shift bench.

"Hi Bella" I had to admit, he was no Edward, but he was definitely cute. But I just had to remember where I had seen him before…

"I'm Jacob, Jacob Black, our dad's have been friends since, forever" Oh yeah! He was Billy's kid! It made sense for me not to remember him it's been years since I last saw him!

"Oh yeah! Hey Jake, it's been awhile." I smiled at my old friend.

"Yeah no kidding, the last time I saw you we were making mud pies in my backyard" He grinned at me.

I blushed at the memory.

"So what are you doing here Jake?"

"Hey, you're on my rez remember" He laughed.

"right…" I ducked my head to cover my blush, Jacob lived here in La Push, the Quileute Reservation, that had slipped my mind.

What had also slipped my mind was how amazing he looked when he smiled that cocky grin of his.

"So what are you doing here on this cold rainy afternoon" He chuckled.

I wasn't about to tell him about the big fight with Edward so I told him the half truth.

"I needed to get away, and the water helps me think" and it was the truth, water always seemed to help me think, it was my element.

"Well there are about two things I am absolutely certain," He began "First, your going to catch a cold if you sit out here in the rain. Second, you should call Charlie and have him come down too, you two can stay for dinner." He gave me a warm smile and I couldn't say no.

"How'd you get here Jake, you're not old enough to drive are you?" He was younger than I was.

"Nah, I walked"

"I'll give you a ride but your going to have to refresh my memory on how to get to your house, and then I'll call Charlie if it's alright with your dad."

"Knowing him, he probably already called Charlie, there's a game tonight" We both laughed at that cause it was probably true.

"Well come on then slow poke" I giggled and we both ran to my truck as the rain picked up in force.

**PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ *gasps for breath* REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**SORRY! All I'm gonna say!**

**Chapter 7**

**EPOV**

She hates me. Its official. Even Alice agrees with me. Which never happens anymore.

How was I suppose to spend any quality time with my girlfriend if I couldn't get my mind off of Bella.

"Edward?" She gave me a sexy pout "What's wrong? Aren't you having fun with me?"

"Of course I am, I just… I don't know. Bella and Alice are really upset with me and it's hard to bear".

"Ugh. Why do you even care about them. They're just mad that you don't have only them anymore."

"Aeryn, they're my friends. My BEST friends. Of course I care about them!"

"Uh, whatever. As long as you don't ditch me for them. Then we would have a problem."

Maybe Alice knew a thing or two after all because Aeryn was starting to sound like the whiny bitch Alice is always complaining about.

"Are you making me choose between you and my friends?"

"No of course not" she looked hurt "I'm just saying that if you pick them over me, then were over."

"Too late Aeryn. Were done." I turned to leave "oh, and you can pay for the twenty dollar salad that you insist on ordering."

**APOV**

Although I admired the fact that Edward finally broke up with the bitch I was still insanely pissed at him.

"ALICE!" Edward yelled from downstairs

I ran to my door, slammed it, locked it, then made my way over to my stereo to blare it full blast.

I knew that would only stop him for three mintues while he went to get the spare key from Carlisle's office so I quickly opened the window and scramble outside.

"HOLY FLIP!"

"Hello there, Alice." I saw Edward leaning against the tree outside my window.

"Leave me alone you idiot." I walked past him but he grabbed me around the waist, carrying me (kicking and screaming) inside and locking us in the basement.

"I need to talk to you."

"well duh, I didn't think you'd grab me and lock me in the basement if you just wanted to say hello." I sassed "moron."

"Alice I need to talk to bella and she's screening all my calls. And I want you both to sit and talk to me." His eyes never left my face but refused to look at him.

He sighed. "I figured with your stubbornness that you wouldn't talk. But don't worry. I can brake you." He grinned evilly at me.

"Fat chance dumb ass" I smirked

"ah but im not alone. Em? Jazz?"

The love of my life and my other evil brother ghosted up next to Edward and the three stood there with huge Cheshire smiles on their faces.

"Crap."

**Not the best ive ever written but I at least updated for you guys! Please review! Oh and I already have the next chapter half written so it should be up soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

***holds up hands in surrender* DON'T SHOOT! ****- total randomness  
I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

As we drove to Jake's house I couldn't stop thinking about Edward. Or poor Alice, I felt so bad, I didn't want to hurt her feelings by running out like that, but I was just so hurt.

Jake could tell I was upset and but he kept it to himself. He could tell I didn't want to talk about it.

"_And the Boy with the cold hard cash  
is always Mr. Right._

_Cuz we are living in a material world,  
and I am a material girl."_

I should've guessed that Alice wouldn't give up easily.

"Hey Jake, can you shut that off please?"

"sure, umm do I hit ignore?"

"Yeah that should work"

My phone is a total piece. It shuts off all the time and the battery will only stay charged for a couple hours at most.

"Thanks Jake" I tried my best to smile at him.

"No problem" He grinned back at me.

""_Stupid girl,  
I should've known, I should've known…  
That I'm not a princess-"_

I was beyond pissed! I couldn't believe he had the nerve to call me after what happened this morning.

"Jake could you hand me that?"

"Um, sure?" He hesitantly handed me my crappy green Rumor.

I quickly pulled over to the side of the road, parked and then snapped my battery out of my phone and threw it in the back of my truck, quickly followed by the rest of my phone.

"you sure your ok bells?"

"I'm fine" I reassured him.

"Ok, oh, take a left here" He pointed ahead of me to a driveway that stretched out towards a little red house.

**APOV**

I refused to talk. I refused to acknowledge that idiots presence.

"Alice. I'm going to ask you nicely, how do I get a hold of Bella. I know you've talked to her. Jasper heard you."

I glared icily at my true love. He was in so much trouble when I got out of here.

"Sorry Ali, but Edward can be very convincing when he wants to be. Besides, don't you think you're being a little ridiculous, he said he was sorry"

"RIDICULOUS! _I'M THE ONE BEING RIDICULOUS!_" I fumed "HE DITCHED US ON MOVIE NIGHT JAZZ! BELLA AND I HAVE GOTTEN OURSELVES FROM JACKSONVILLE TO FORKS IN TIME TO NOT MISS A MOVIE NIGHT WITH OUR SO-CALLED '_BEST FRIEND'_" I sneered the word.

" And I said I was sorry for all of that!" Edward screamed " I even broke up with my girlfriend for you guys!"

"No. You did that for you. You finally figured out how big of a bitch she really is didn't you!"

Throughout this entire argument Emmett and Jasper just stood awkwardly behind Edward.

"Maybe we should just let her go, man. Alice scares me when she gets mad…"

"Emmett is so right Edward. You better let me out of here right NOW!" I yelled

He shook his head madly and before I knew it Jasper had me pinned to the ground.

"WHAT THE FRUIT LOOPS ARE YOU DOING!"

It took all three of the guys to lift me up and get me into the chair. Then, with Emmett and Jasper holding me down, Edward took a big roll of duck tape and began pealing the tape menacingly in front of me.

"NOOOOO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! You can't! Tape adhesive will _ruin _this outfit!" I begged

"Alright, we won't tape you… IF-" I knew there was an "if =" coming "you forgive me, tell me how to reach Bella, and help me make her forgive me too"

"Your insane. There is NO WAY I'm going to help you!" I winced thinking about how cute my clothes were "It's just one outfit," I said, talking more to reassure myself than to answer him.

"oh, you see, that's where your wrong," Emmett laughed evilly at Edward's words. Jasper shot me an apologetic glance before backing out of the way from the duck tape Edward was wrapping around me and the chair.

Then from the corner of my eye I was Emmett wheeling a chest in front of my chair just out of my reach.

He opened the lid, shot me a grin, and let me see what was inside.

"EMMETT CULLEN I SWEAR IF YOU LAY ONE HAND ON MY NEW GUCCI-" I was cut off by Edward's laugh. He finished wrapping me with tape and walked in front of my chair in between Jasper and Emmett.

"Ah, Alice. Don't you see that until I get what I want, all of this is going to be trashed." He smiled at me "If you remember correctly I _did _try to ask nicely"

I'm screwed…

**That's the end of this chapter but I hope you guys liked it. Please REVIEW!**


End file.
